Written in Black and White
by GEM8
Summary: You know you want to. A simple statement but when mixed with a hour of free time, a misplaced journal, and a chocolate bar. It may cease to be simple for Laura Roslin and William Adama. They will have face what has been in front of them all along. AR


Title: Written in Black and White

Author: GEM

Date written: 6/3/06

Rated: T

Word count: 1,322

Story Timeline: Season 2

Category: Challenge

Warnings: none

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Sometimes the obvious is right in front of you.

Spoiler: None

A/N: Mary 1st challenge containing a bar of chocolate, a journal entry, an hour of free time, and the line, "You know you want to."

Laura had been playing this game of cat and mouse long enough and she'd had it. It was time to formally declare war and win. She had been in the exile of space for months. She cheated death and she deserved to be happy. Laura had been dropping hints for week and he still didn't get it.

She was about to play hardball with William Adama and she needed a heavy bat.

--

Laura sank back into her chair on Colonial One. She closed her eyes and thought. She needed some bait but what kind of bait would catch William Adama? She cracked a devious smile. "That's it." She said to herself as she jumped up and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small leather bound box. "Beat this William Adama." She sat down in her chair again and opened it. The book had been a gift from her mother. She spent a few minutes reviewing the writings and selecting the perfect one. She found the page she was looking for and placed marker inside to keep the place. She put the book inside her brief case. Now all she needed was a little help from a friend or two.

---

Laura stepped off the shuttle and on to the hanger deck. There he was standing in front of her with those eyes and that smile. "Good day, Madame President, Welcome abroad.

Laura returned the pleasant smile. "Thank you Admiral. To what do I owe the honor of your welcome?"

"I came down to inform you that Commander Adama has been delayed. It will be an hour before he will be able to join us. I apologize for inconvenience."

'_Thank you, Commander Apollo.' _Laura thought. As she and Adama began to walk off the deck. "There is no need to apologize, I have plenty to keep me busy until his arrival. May I use your quarters while we wait?"

Adama smiled. "Of course Madame President."

The walk to his quarter was a silent one. Once they reached their destination. Adama opened the door and ushered Laura Roslin inside. He started to step through behind her when Lieutenant Gatea's voice came over the intercom. "Pass the word to Admiral Adama. Admiral Adama please report to CIC."

Laura turned to face him. "It would seem you're a popular man."

"It would seem so. Will you be alright until I return?"

Laura offered him another smile and a nod before he left. Once the hatch was closed. Laura sent a prayer of thanks to the gods and to Lee and Tigh without them this wouldn't be possible. It was time for her to go to work. She walked over to his desk with her briefcase in hand. She pulled out the small leather bound book and put it in the middle of his desk blotter. She opened it to the marked page. She scribbled a quick note and left it by the book. The note simply read. " It's right in front of you in black and white." Laura smiled at her handy work before making her exit.

---

When Bill Adama returned to his quarters. He expected to find her looking over her files that idea made him happy. Instead he found that she had left. His quarters were empty. He was disappointed because he enjoyed her company. It gave them an opportunity to be Bill and Laura. They didn't often have time to do that anymore. He glanced down at his watch. Twenty minutes until his meeting with the President and Lee. He still had some time to do some paperwork.

He sat down at his desk and found a small leather book with a note on top of the officer review file. He put his glasses on and read the note. The handwriting on both the note and the small book were familiar and it made his heart skip a beat. It was Laura Roslin's. He picked up the note and read it "It's right in front of you in black and white." He smiled, she knew him so well. He put the note aside and turned his attention to the open book in front of him. The entry appeared to be written after their return from Kobol. He read it carefully.

--

I was relived today to see him. I was glad to see he was alive and well. I honestly don't know what I would have done if something had happened to him. If I lost him I don't know if I could go on. When I'm around him, I forget how to breathe and my knees go weak. I had to do all I could do not to run into his arms when I first saw him. I wanted to kiss him. The truth is, oh who am I kidding. I'm in love with William Adama I just don't know how to tell him.

By the time Bill was done reading, his hand was shaking and thee were unspent tears in his eyes. He set the book down, removed his glasses and wiped the tear streaming from his eye. "Oh Laura." His voice was only a whisper.

She heard her name as she approached his office area and leaned against the wall his tone was soft and gentle. She watched his reaction as he finished reading '_got ya.' _"Yes." She answered his plea walking over to his desk.

Bill jumped slightly startled by her voice.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Laura said coming to his side of the desk and leaning against it facing him.

"It's all right." Bill said taking her hand.

Laura did her best to control her emotions. "Did you enjoy the reading, Admiral?"

Bill was suddenly over come with a desire to have her close to him. He pushed his chair away from the desk, still holding onto her hand, pulled her down on his lap and put his arms around her. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Yes, Madame President, I did."

Laura giggled and blushed slightly. "I'm glad"

Bill held onto her tightly as if it were a dream. "Is this exactly like you thought it would be?"

Laura considered the question. "I…I think it's better." Laura stammered, her heart fluttering so much with what was happening between them she couldn't put together a coherent thought.

"So you think it's better. Well, Madame President. I believe I have something here that will definitely make it better than what you dreamed of." Bill's hand slid from her waist and down to his desk drawer he opened and pulled out a foil wrapped item.

Laura did a double take that couldn't be what she thought it was. Could it? "Is that what I think it is?" Laura asked readjusting herself so she could hold her balance while he opened the chocolate bar.

"Well, if you think its chocolate, then yes." He smiled and broke off a piece. He put in her slightly open mouth. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. She was in heaven this man figured the way to her heart.

Bill laughed at her reaction. It was exactly what he'd hoped for. He put the bar of chocolate on his desk and put his arms around her.

When she finally opened her eyes she was staring into deep blue ones. They were unmistakably "Adama eyes" they had a raw desire she had seen only once before. Laura smiled playfully she knew were this was heading and she was ready. "Go on, you know you want to." She said playfully.

Bill rubbed her cheek and leaned in against her until his lips brushed against hers. They were soft, warm and inviting and he deepened the kiss. There was a faint taste of chocolate on her lips. Bill Adama would always remember the sweet taste that had accompanied their first "Real" kiss.


End file.
